Digital images from digital cameras and other sources are proliferating over the internet. They are being stored at different locations as well as being transferred to and from different devices. Digital images are also being shared in a variety of manners. A multitude of programs and internet-based services exist to facilitate the use and enjoyment of digital images in these various situations. However, such programs and internet-based services fail to fully exploit the potential of having images in digital form.